Bad Luck & Bathing Suits
by Crystal-Turtle
Summary: WARNING: Content contains unconscious boys, multiple nosebleeds, see-through bathing suits, and missing bikini tops. One-shot.


**A/N: 'Sup world! I was so mad, I wrote this whole thing out in my notebook while I was at the beach, and I didn't have a computer to type it out on… :( So here it is, please R&R! I don't own Soul Eater, as much as I wish I did… :P**

**Bad Luck & Bathing Suits**

"Liz, I am not wearing that… _abomination_." Maka crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, you are. C'mere Maka, DON'T MAKE ME GO OVER THERE!"

The DWMA students had summer break off, so to kick it off, they were going to have a pool party at Death's mansion. One problem: no one had bathing suits that fit them, so a shopping trip was inevitable. Patty had already found her bathing suit- a bright yellow giraffe pattern bikini top with giraffe pattern shorts, and Tsubaki found a light blue tankini with a skirt. Liz had picked out a neon pink bikini with little black bows for herself, and was now dragging Maka to find one for her.

Maka really disliked shopping. She preferred to shop only when absolutely necessary, and hated shopping with others (thanks to Blair dragging her into a lingerie store).

"C'mon, please try it on?" Liz said, trying to pull a puppy dog face. Unfortunately for Maka, she fell for it.

"Fine, give it." Maka went into the changing room as the other three girls waited outside.

"Damn, this thing's tight!" they heard Maka grunt. Liz and Patty just giggled, and Tsubaki sweatdropped with a nervous smile. _Poor Maka…_

Maka stepped out of the room shyly, crossing her arms to try to cover her chest. "Liz, this is way too… showy."

Liz's eyes sparkled with joy. "It's PERFECT! It looks great on you!"

Patty glomped Maka. "Aww, so cute!"

Maka gave Tsubaki a pleading look that said, "help me!"

Tsubaki sweatdropped again. She pitied Maka; getting glomped by the Thompsons was not necessarily fun.

"Please Liz, let me try on a more modest one," Maka begged.

Liz shook her head with a smug grin. "No can do, Maka. You're going to the pool; you don't need to be modest!" Liz smirked. "And besides, you want to impress you-know-who, right?"

Liz cracked up as Maka stuttered in denial and blushed. "You-know-who? I don't know w-what you mean!"

"Sure you don't. Now come on so we can buy that bathing suit!"

After many ignored protests, the four girls walked out of the store, each one carrying a bag. Liz was grinning widely at her accomplishment as they headed home. _I have a feeling tomorrows pool party should be very interesting…_ she thought with a little chuckle.

**xXxXxXx**

Death the Kid stood in the shade of his backyard porch. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor when the sisters stepped out of the house.

"Take a picture Kid, it'll last longer," Liz giggled. Patty laughed and did a huge cannon ball into the pool, splashing both her sister and her meister.

Kid shook himself off and looked over at Liz. Her long, dark blonde hair was plastered to her body, and water was dripping off of her. Her dark blue eyes glittered in the sun as she laughed at her sister. Kid gulped hard, feeling a nosebleed coming on. Thankfully, the incessant ringing of the door bell interrupted his thoughts before his mind sunk further into the gutter.

"That must be Black Star," Kid sighed. "We're in the back!"

Not five seconds later, a blue-haired boy and a black-haired girl came around the house and Kid opened the screen gate for them.

"Hiya Tsubaki and Black Star!" Patty shouted before jumping into the pool again.

"Where the hell are Soul and Maka?" Black Star asked loudly.

"Soul just texted me saying they'll be a little late," Liz said, snapping her phone shut, "but that was ten minutes ago."

"Oh well, why don't we cut the watermelon?" Tsubaki suggested, holding up a bag containing the food.

"Sure, I'll help," Liz said, lifting the large fruit out of the bag.

"JUST MAKE SURE IT'S SYMMETRICALLY CUT!" Kid yelled before being pushed into the pool by Patty.

A few minutes later, arguing could be heard faintly coming from the front of the house. "Back here, Soul and Maka!" Patty hollered while climbing out of the pool, stepping on Kid on her way out. "Hahaha! Oopsies, sorry 'bout that Kiddo!" she laughed as Kid started to slowly sink.

More shouting could be heard, coming closer. "No! Never!"

"Come on, Maka! How bad could it possibly be?"

"BAD. Liz bought it for me, if that says anything."

"Oh… damn. Well, it's just our friends, it's not like you'll be publicly humiliating yourself in front of a large crowd."

"But Soul…"

Maka was interrupted by a grinning Liz. "Hey Soul, Maka," she said, winking at the latter. Maka's eyes widened as her blush spread across her face. "Come on in guys."

Soul parked his ass on a lounge chair, and Liz tried to get Maka to take off her cover up.

"Come on, Maka, TAKE IT OFF, DAMMIT!"

"NO!" Maka said, stubbornly crossing her arms.

"How're you gonna swim?" Liz said, knowing she had the upper hand this time.

Maka paused, then gave a defeated sigh. "Fine…"

Soul opened one eye, only to have both eyes bug out of his head.

Maka took off her blue cover up to reveal a skimpy white bikini. White. WHITE. Soul's eyes widened in horror as Maka stuck a foot in the pool. "NOOOOO!" Soul cried as Maka completely submersed herself.

Maka's head popped back up above the water. "What's that, Soul?" she asked.

Soul felt sweat drip down the back of his neck. "What? Oh, uh, nothing." _phew…_ Soul sighed. _At least while she's in the water I can't see anything, so as long as she doesn't get out…_

Soul's thoughts were interrupted by crazy giggling and boisterous yelling. "Get back here! HOW DARE YOU PUSH THE GREAT BLACK STAR INTO THE POOL!" Black Star screamed as he chased Patty around the pool.

"Kyahahaha! Catch me if you can, dumbass!" Patty laughed.

Tsubaki and Liz were just chatting when Patty ran by, ramming into her sister and causing her to lose her footing.

"LIZ!" Kid dramatically lunged forward, trying to grab her arm and save her.

Kid grabbed something, but that something came off, and the sound of a large splash echoed throughout the now silent pool. Kid fearfully looked down in his hand to find none other than Liz's fluorescent pink bikini top.

"PATTY! KID! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" Liz growled as she climbed out of the pool. Kid then passed out and slumped onto the floor. "One down, ONE TO GO!" Liz shrieked as she chased Patty, who now had her bathing suit top.

Black Star too passed out, and Soul erupted into a vicious nosebleed. Liz was running after Patty, dripping wet, trying (and failing) to cover her boobs.

Maka growled as she watched Soul ogle Liz. Or more specifically, Liz's exposed boobs. Maka got out of the water to Maka-chop him, only to have his eyes practically pop out of his head and his nose erupt even more blood. Soul leaned back against the pool chair, K..

Maka was worried now. Was he okay? He looked like he had lost a lot of blood, judging by the large pool of it surrounding him. "Soul? Wake up Soul!" Maka yelled as she climbed on top of him, getting ready to slap him back into consciousness. When she did, Soul slowly opened his red eyes to find his meister, with her see-through white bathing suit, STRADDLING HIM. What was she trying to do? Kill him?

Soul instantly exploded into the most violent nosebleed he had ever had. Maka followed Soul's eyes to the source of his nosebleed, and realization dawned on her. "SOUL, YOU PERVERT!" she screamed, jumping off of him like he had just caught on fire. "MAKA-CHOP!" an eight hundred and fifty-six page novel slammed down on Soul's skull, thoroughly K. him this time.

Liz finally got her bathing suit top back and put it back on, surveying the damage. All three boys were lying around the pool, completely passed out, surrounded by a puddle of blood.

Maka turned to Liz, facepalming, a dark aura surrounding her. "I told you those freakin' bathing suits were a bad idea!"

**THE END**

**A/N: Well, was it amusing? ^_^ Thanks for reading, and please remember to review! It will be much appreciated!**


End file.
